Juste Pour Toi, Juste Avec Toi
by Addry Potter
Summary: Si je dois mourir, je veux encore penser à toi. Mais je veux encore te voir une fois avant de sombrer. Même si ce n’est qu’en rêve… Je veux rêver. Yaoi HPDM
1. Chapter 1

AUTEUR : Adrry Potter

GENRE : Yaoi

COUPLE : HP/DM

DISCLAMER : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à elle (notre mentor à tous, J.KROWLING)

**JUSTE POUR TOI… JUSTE AVEC TOI.**

**CHAPITRE 1 : Un dénouement inattendu. **

« Si je dois mourir, je veux encore penser à toi. Etendu sur le sol, mes forces m'abandonnent. Je veux partir car rien n'a plus d'importance. Mais je veux encore te voir une fois avant de sombrer. Même si ce n'est qu'en rêve… Je veux rêver. »

« Avada Kedavra !!! »

Ces mots lui sortirent avec naturel. Jamais il n'avait réussit à le faire. Pourtant, à de multiples occasions, il sentait qu'il aurait pu y arriver. Lorsque Bellatrix Lestrange tua de sang froid son parrain avec un sourire empreint de folie. Lorsque Rogue abattit ce même sortilège sur l'homme qu'il avait le plus estimé dans sa vie. Lorsque Malfoy…

Le fil de sa pensée se stoppa net.

Il était étendu au milieu de la forêt interdite. La dépouille de celui qui était, il y a encore dix minutes, celle du sorcier le plus craint que l'histoire est portée, gisait à quelques pas de lui. Il avait réussi, il avait éliminé Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Il avait tué Voldemort.

Toute sa vie avait été écrite pour cet ultime rencontre. Depuis qu'il lui avait assigné sa marque. Les livres ont encensé son nom, le rendant célèbre dans le monde de la magie. Ils l'encenseraient une dernière fois pour clôturer ce chapitre. Et après, quoi ? Plus rien, son histoire s'arrêtait là.

Ces pensées se faisaient de plus en plus floues. Il pensait à ses amis, Ron et Hermione qui l'avaient accompagné jusqu'ici et qu'il a dû laisser aux portes de Poudlard. Ron avait essuyé de lourdes blessures face au combat qui l'opposait à Queudver, cette personne dont la forme animal lui était si chère. Hermione est restée avec lui. Après toutes ces histoires, ils pourront enfin penser un peu à eux. Peut être même à se marier, qui sait ? Mais ça, c'est leur histoire.

Ses yeux regardaient le ciel. Cette forêt foisonnante qui obscurcissait l'horizon, ne présentait en cet instant que des dépouilles noircis, contrastant ainsi avec ce bleu éclatant. Quel silence. Rien ne venait encombrer encore plus l'esprit de ce jeune garçon qui avait une tête bien trop pleine. Pourtant, un regard allait et venait dans le fil de ces visions qu'il aurait voulu stopper, sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler.

Harry restait étendu là. Ne sentant plus rien en lui, ne voulant peut être plus rien ressentir. Ce trou grandissant dans sa poitrine. Il l'avait oublié et comprimé, étouffé par toute cette histoire. Rien que pour ne pas y penser. Et pourtant son image était là, en lui. Il lui en voulait, ce n'était pas nouveau. Mais il y avait plus que cette simple haine mutuelle et connu de tous.

Il avait gardé en mémoire cette nuit funeste ou tout bascula en lui. Cette nuit ou Malfoy avait arboré un nouveau visage. Celui de quelqu'un qui avait peur. Le rendant plus humain, plus sensible. Puis l'arrivée de Rogue. Et ce meurtre, celui qu'il ne pardonnera jamais, même si les choses avaient bien changés depuis. Malfoy est partit ce soir là, et il lui en voulait. Mais pourquoi ? D'être partit ? Ce regard terrorisé et apeuré errait en lui. Sans savoir pourquoi, il aurait voulu l'aider à ce moment là. Avait-il tant changé en une année ? Son coeur lui disait que oui. Il lui en voulait d'être si glacial, imperméable à tout, à tous… et à lui. De n'avoir rien fait percevoir avant de n'avoir que cette seule et ultime solution, s'enfuir. Il aurait voulu le retenir, lui dire que tout allait s'arranger, le regardant dans la pâleur argenté de ses yeux.

« Jamais plus je ne pourrai mettre ma tête dans le creux de ton épaule. Jamais je ne pourrai regarder un coucher et un levé de soleil en ta présence. Jamais je ne pourrai oublier ma solitude dans tes bras… et te dire, mes doutes, mes craintes, me sentir proche de toi. Jamais je ne te verrais sourire…»

Cette veine déclaration sans fondement, il la prononçait comme pour ne pas regretter de ne jamais avoir dit ces paroles. Même si la seule personne qui les entende est cette forêt dans laquelle il demeure, las. Il s'en voulait. Pourquoi n'avait-il pu se rendre compte avant du trou béant que laisserait ce départ en lui ?

Pourtant quelques rêves auraient dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Maugrey avait transformé Malfoy en fouine bondissante. Ron avait beaucoup rit pendant et après cette scène. Néanmoins ce soir là, Harry avait rêvé toute la nuit qu'il serrait la boule de poil dans ces bras. Au réveil, il s'était juste dit que cela devait être une tentative pour l'étouffer et s'en débarrasser. Son cœur se serra encore plus. Il s'en voulait, il n'avait pas ressentir ça. « C'est impossible », se disait-il. « Bien fait pour moi ». Une larme coula.

Au moment même ou tout était enfin fini, il se retrouvait seul avec juste son image pour compagnie. Bien fait pour lui. Il n'avait pas à ressentir cela.

Il était là, la masse de son corps posée contre ce qu'il restait d'un arbre. Cette scène eu l'effet d'une bombe. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait été vaincu. Au moment même où il avait l'avantage, il prit une pose pour asséner un dernier discours à celui dont il allait ôter la vie. Comment le sorcier le plus puissant à ses yeux avait-il pu faire une telle erreur ? Il voulait le détruire psychologiquement avant de le détruire physiquement. Il n'a réussit qu'à faire exploser sa colère. Il était persuadé que jamais il n'arriverait à psalmodier ce sort. Pour la seconde et dernière fois de sa vie, Jédusor s'était trompé sur lui. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de faire un mouvement lorsque le la lumière verte émeraude jaillit de la baguette d'Harry.

Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées et Harry se trouvait allongé sur le sol à coté de sa dépouille.

Il était troublé, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Ce vide. Tout était fini, pour lui aussi. Il se sentait vide, inutile et haïssant. Il lui en voulait. Encore une fois, Potter avait gagné. Encore une fois, il serait vu en héros. Encore une fois, lui serait celui que l'on ne regardait pas. Il haïssait Potter pour ça. Et il se haïssait en même temps. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir su être aussi bon que lui sur un balai. De ne jamais avoir pu être supérieur en quoique se soit. De n'être à ces yeux qu'un roquet fanfaron. Pourtant, et il y a de cela pas si longtemps, il l'a eu dominé. C'était dans le Poudlard express. Potter s'était caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité pour espionner une conversation qu'il avait avec Crabbe et Goyle. Après que tous les autres soient sortis, il le pétrifia. Jamais il n'avait senti ce désir grisant de le savoir sous son contrôle. Jamais il n'avait tant senti ce désir de le toucher, lui qui ne pouvait pas se défendre. Il aurait aimé caresser son visage, ces lèvres. Au lieu de ça, il lui colla un coup de pied en pleine tête. C'est fou ce que la contradiction est capable de vous faire faire. Il était à quelques mètres de lui. Il était faible et il pouvait enfin en finir. Il se rapprocha encore et il entendit ces mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Il les entendait, sans savoir à qui ils s'adressaient. C'est alors qu'il eu alors sa réponse.  
« Jamais je ne te verrais sourire… Drago ». C'est la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Un frisson inexplicable parcouru son corps. Partant de sa nuque et descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, pour ensuite remonter et stopper sur son cœur qui battait comme jamais il n'avait battu auparavant.  
Il se précipite vers lui, le soulevant à quelques centimètres du sol : « qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?! Répète ce que tu as dis ?! »  
« Laisse-moi » lui dit froidement Harry, « Je suis pas d'humeur ».  
« Je t'en pris, répète le », sa voie se faisait dure, mais suppliante, tremblante. Lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi il parlait comme ça. « Je t'en pris … Harry ».  
Harry leva ses yeux vers lui. « Je suis débile, stupide et profondément atteint. Mais quand je ferme les yeux, c'est toi que je vois. C'est toi que je regarde».

Drago passa son pouce le long des lèvres du débile. Ses yeux argentés se faisaient un peu humides. « C'est bien fait pour moi » dit Harry « je n'avais pas à ressentir cela ».

Le roquet l'embrassa, avec passion, avec rage, avec désespoir… avec amour. Ce geste, il avait imaginé tant de fois dans sa tête avant de se dire qu'il délirait complètement. Ce geste si simple mais si compliqué pour tout ce qu'il représentait pour eux deux.

Et c'est ainsi que dans les décombres de ce qui fût une forêt éclatante et sublime, quelque chose de tout aussi éclatant et sublime était en train de naître. Le temps présent n'avais plus d'importance, seul comptait ce qui se passait entre leurs lèvres. 

Harry qui se sentait plus mort que vivant il y a encore cinq minutes, se sentait revivre. Leur histoire pouvait-elle commencer alors que la sienne se finissait enfin ? En tout cas ce qui se passait le laissait bien présager. Harry le serra encore et encore contre lui.

« Pourquoi tu me serres comme ça, Harry ? »

« C'est rien. Ca me rappelle juste un bon souvenir ».


	2. Chapter 2

AUTEUR : Adrry Potter

GENRE : Yaoi

COUPLE : HP/DM

DISCLAMER : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à elle (notre mentor à tous, J.KROWLING)

**CHAPITRE 2 : Mais où es-tu ?**

Harry, assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, regardait au dehors. La fortune dont il disposait à la banque de Gringotts et les diverses donations qu'il reçu de riches familles bien heureuses d'être restées en vie, lui permirent de se prendre un appartement sur le chemin de traverse. Il aimait cet endroit depuis qu'il y avait séjourné, un mois durant, avant de rentrer en 3ème année à Poudlard. Depuis ce temps, il avait toujours gardé en mémoire le bonheur que cela serait d'habiter ici même. Pourtant, il n'était pas aussi heureux que ce qu'il aurait pensé. Il lui manquait quelque chose. Son cœur lourd, si lourd, pesant, le plongeait dans une mélancolie languissante quotidienne.

Dans les rues alentours, il lui arrivait de se promener. Il errait ainsi plusieurs heures sans but apparent. Il semblait rechercher quelqu'un du regard. Quelque chose manquait au décor… et à son cœur. Il marchait dans le quartier, le cœur lourd, croyant voir son ombre, sa silhouette, sa présence dans quelque endroit que se soit. Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Pourquoi s'être éclipsé après ce qui s'était passé ? Pourquoi s'enfuir, encore ? Tant de questions et aucunes réponses, juste un visage, le sien.

Il tourne au coin d'une rue et tombe né à né face à cette personne qu'il connait bien. Cette personne dont le regard empli de compassion et de compréhension le réconforte toujours au moment ou il en a le plus besoin. Cette personne qui prenait le temps de sortir faire un tour avec lui devant le château quand les autres le délaissaient. Hermione Granger se tenait face à lui. Son teint était pale. Se devait être à cause de la neige qui accentuait la blancheur de sa peau. La neige ? Harry regarde autour de lui et se rendit compte du temps. Le chemin de traverse était tout de blanc vêtu. Il s'était donc écoulé tant de temps. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu que la vie avait continué son cours normal, sans lui.

« On est déjà en hivers ? » Se dit-il à haute voie.

« Viens Harry, si on rentrait chez toi se réchauffer un peu. Tu va attraper froid dans la tenue ou tu es. » Hermione le saisi par le bras et l'accompagna jusqu'à chez lui, avec les même gestes si délicats qui le réconfortaient, il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement de Harry. Celui-ci était assez spacieux mais très spartiate en ce qui concernait l'ameublement.

« Tu devrais un peu plus décorer cet endroit, Harry. Ça le rendrait plus convivial, ça manque quand même de meuble. »

« Quand on a plus rien, on n'a pas besoin de grand-chose. » Dit Harry dans un souffle à peine perceptible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu raconte !?! Tu es célèbre, bientôt aurore et enfin remis de tes blessures. Que demander de plus mis a part de mordre enfin la vie à pleine dent. Ça faisait longtemps que tu en rêvais, non ? »

Harry hoche les épaules. « Peut-être bien … » Il prit une profonde respiration dont les mots qui sortirent après ressemblaient à un soupir. « J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose. Quelque chose qui m'a été pris de force et qui ne reviendra jamais. »

« Tu parle de Voldemort ou de Malfoy ? » Dit Hermione la mine grave, le regardant en coin.

Harry se retourne comme foudroyé par ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Qu'est-ce qui le choquait le plus. Qu'Hermione puisse appeler Voldemort par son nom ? Ou de l'entendre parler de Malfoy aussi librement ? « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Lui demande-t-il.

« Je l'ai deviné quand il t'a porté contre lui pour t'amener à l'infirmerie pour recevoir les premiers soins. Nous étions avec Ron sur les marches du château quand nous l'avons vu arriver avec toi contre lui. Ron a voulu prendre la relève en disant qu'il était hors de question qu'un traître s'occupe de toi. Malfoy est devenu rouge de colère et a vociféré contre lui en lui disant de le laissé faire, que c'était à lui et à personne d'autre de s'occupe de t'amener à l'infirmerie. » Hermione prit une pose. Elle voulait donner le temps à Harry d'emmagasiner les informations et de les digérer au mieux. « Après, il est repartit comme il est venu. En titubant, se tenant le bras, et refusant de recevoir les premiers soins. Depuis, plus de nouvelles. »

Harry pousse un soupir. Hermione le regarde de ses yeux pleins de tendresse que Harry ne remarque même pas, trop concentré sur ces pensées pour s'en rendre compte. Ce soir là, Harry ne la laissa pas partir. Alors qu'elle se levait, il la reteint par la manche de son pull. « Reste, je t'en pris. Je ne veux pas encore rester seul. Je t'en pris. » Balbutia le jeune homme.

« Mais Harry, ou vais-je dormir ? Tu n'as qu'un lit . »

« Reste… s'il te plais. Reste… » Lui dit-il dans un souffle.

Ce soir là, la jeune demoiselle envoya un hibou à son tendre bien aimé pour le prévenir qu'elle ne rentrerait pas ce soir là, qu'elle ne rentrerait que le lendemain et qu'elle lui expliquerait plus en détail pourquoi. Au préalable, elle avait mis son vieil ami dans son lit, lui avait retiré ses lunettes et les avait posé sur la commode non loin du lit, avait passé la main sur son front pour voir s'il n'avait pas de fièvre et l'avait bordé avec patience. Après avoir éteint d'un coup de baguette la chandelle à l'autre extrémité du lit, posé sur la commode, elle avança une chaise près du lit, pris la main de son tendre protégé et le veilla toute la nuit.

Des images lui venaient en tête. Ce visage qu'il voulait encore caresser, ce corps qu'il voulait encore serrer, ce nom qu'il n'osait prononcer de peur de rendre le vide qu'il a laissé tangible. De sa main droite il serrait cet oreiller comme si c'était lui, comme s'il l'avait enfin près de lui, comme s'ils étaient ensemble, enfin. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du griffondor, les mains de la surdouée le serrèrent encore plus.

Au réveil, Harry sent des lourdeurs dans sa main gauche. Avec sa main droite, il tente d'attraper ses lunettes sur la commode. Une fois enfilées, il vit Hermione dont les bras et la tête reposaient sur son lit. Ces mains serrant toujours celle de Harry.

Il eut un sourire. Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Le survivant s'effondre sur son amie, la tête cachée dans ces longs cheveux épais.

Hermione se réveille sous les gémissements de son ami. « Mais Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Harry pleura encore et encore, comme pour déverser enfin le flot du vide qui pesait en lui. Pour enfin exprimer cette peine infinie qu'il n'arrivait à définir, dans des gémissements plus sonores, plus désespérés, plus libérateurs.

Hermione, serre à son tour son fragile ami qu'un rien semble pouvoir faire fléchir, comme s'il s'agissait du plus précieux des trésors. « Je suis là. Lui dit-elle. Je suis là ».


	3. Chapter 3

AUTEUR : Adrry Potter

GENRE : Yaoi

COUPLE : HP/DM

DISCLAMER : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à elle (notre mentor à tous, J.KROWLING)

**Chapitre 3 : Te connaître.**

Il était assis dans sa baignoire, le regard dans le vide, la tête encore pleine de tout ce qui le perturbait. La salle de bain dans laquelle il se trouvait était spacieuse, la baignoire collée contre le mur du fond, touchant les deux extrémités des murs latéraux. Il était assis dedans, la tête posée contre le mur, à quelques centimètres du pommeau de douche fixé au mur et encore plus près des robinets. L'eau fouettait son visage et ruisselait le long de son corps, couvrant ainsi ses larmes, s'il était possible qu'il puisse pleurer à cet instant précis.

Il enrageait et ses lèvres tremblaient.

Il enrageait du baiser qu'il lui avait donné. Mais pour quoi allait-il passer ? Et pourquoi avoir fait ça !? Il ne le comprenait pas. Le soir même de cet évènement, il s'était dit que se devait être un effet psychologique de deux personnes englober dans une même histoire, très compliquée, et dans laquelle ils jouaient plus le rôle de pion. Mais après quelques jours, cette idée lui paraissait bien stupide. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque méprise affective passagère et ça le rendait malade. Il ne voulait pas, trop de souvenirs lui remontaient en tête pour appuyer son propos. Trop de coup bas, trop de batailles, trop de mensonges.

Ses lèvres tremblent sous l'évidence. Cette peur, bien réelle et qui est justifiée. C'est pour ça qu'il a du mal à contrôler ses tremblements. Ses lèvres semblent vouloir parler, mais à qui ? A lui ? Mais pour quoi dire ? Pour quoi faire ? Il a tous les amis dont il a besoin, que viendrait-il faire en plus là dedans. Comment pourrait-il rivaliser avec un Weasley qui est le meilleur ami qu'il puisse rêver et une salle prétentieuse obsédée des bouquins comme l'est Granger ? Il n'a pas sa place là dedans… et pourquoi se projeter si loin dans l'avenir ? En étant tout bêtement un peu sensé, quiconque peut se rendre compte du ridicule d'une telle idée.  
Il tourne un peu plus le robinet rouge et un peu plus de vapeur accompagne la chaleur que lui procure cette eau qui n'arrive pas à l'apaiser. Lui dont toute cette histoire avait taché le nom, disloqué la famille et fait fuir pas mal de ses relations, que pouvait-il espérer alors ? Il n'y a pas de rédemption possible pour ceux qui ont choisi le mauvais camp.

Pourtant, le souvenir de cet instant partagé au creux de la forêt interdite donne un semblant de sourire à ce visage dont la tristesse et la colère plisse tous les traits dans une expression globale peu définissable. Il était heureux de l'avoir fait, déchiré par ce geste si lourd de conséquences et de choix et terrassé par sa propre bêtise.  
Il tourne un peu plus le robinet. L'eau est chaude, peu être même trop chaude pour lui. Mais son corps reste froid, il n'y a plus de chaleur en lui. Cette chaleur qu'il aimerait qu'on lui donne et que personne ne peut lui donner. Puisqu'en cette heure tardive, il n'y a plus personne dans le grand manoir des Malfoy. Cette chaleur qu'il a éprouvé il y a quelques jours et qu'il a perdu la même journée. Cette sensation puissante, apaisante et qui lui semblait (sûrement à tord) partager par cette personne qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Comment allait-il ? Que faisait-il ? Très certainement était-il bien entouré par ses amis, lui qui pouvait encore ce le permettre alors que lui, il se retrouvait seul dans cet immense battisse froide, vide.

Qu'avait-il fait depuis ces quelques derniers jours ? Il avait découpé des articles par centaines. Récupérant la moindre photo ou l'on pouvait voir Harry. Collection aisée puisque tous les magasines parlaient de lui. Les journaux arrivaient par dizaines chaque jours et il passait des heures entières à lire les articles avec l'espoir d'y trouver les réponses suivantes : Comment allait-il ? Ou vivait-il ? Allait-il dire quelque chose sur lui ?  
Mais aucun magasine ne semblaient avoir eu une interview de ce dernier. En fait, les articles relataient exactement la même chose, dans des ordres différents. Juste un enchaînement des faits relatés par des personnes diverses. Il se consolait de ce manque d'information en regardant pendant des heures l'image parfois souriante, parfois fatiguée de celui qui avait prit une nouvelle place en lui.

« Mais qu'elle place pouvait-il prendre ? C'est à peine si je sais ce qu'il porte dans l'enceinte de l'école (son uniforme). Que pourrai-je lui apporter ? Moi qui ne sais rien sur lui et lui qui ne savait rien sur moi ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi voudrait-il savoir quoique se soit sur moi ? Qu'est ce qui pourrait l'intéresser chez moi ?... »

Il cogna un grand coup sa tête contre le robinet ce trouvant à porté de son front. La sensation est violente mais suffit pour chasser un bref instant tout le tourment de sa tête, c'était bon. Il recommença, encore, encore, encore… ne se rendant pas compte que son impact se faisait de plus en plus rapide et violente.

« Mais pourquoi, pourquoi, POURQUOI IL ME FAIT CET EFFET LA ?!? Pourquoi je me sens si différent quand je suis près de lui ? Pourquoi je ne reconnais pas personne que je deviens à son contact ? Mais pourquoi bon sang… »

Sa pensée se stoppa net, son mouvement aussi. Un filet rouge coulait le long de son front, poursuivant sur son nez. À son extrémité, le filet le filet perle et tombe sur son torse de blanc laiteux et descend encore, encore et toujours plus bas.

Le pommeau de douche continuait de le marteler de milliers petits filaments d'eaux bouillant. Lui dont la pensée s'était enfin assoupi pour quelque instant, regarde sans le voir vraiment l'eau qui lave ses blessures, le nettoie de son sang, de ses pensées, de sa honte. Il se laisse aller dans cette chaleur enfin apaisante qui emporte avec elle tous les maux de son cœur si lourd. Les cheveux tombant sur ses yeux, ses lèvres bougent…

« Mais pourquoi… »

Et ce tourment intérieur se fini sur cette simple pensée : « peut-être que je ne te connaitrais jamais assez pour que se soit possible ? »…


	4. Chapter 4

AUTEUR : Adrry Potter

GENRE : Yaoi

COUPLE : HP/DM

DISCLAMER : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à elle (notre mentor à tous, J.KROWLING)

**CHAPITRE 4 : Ma couleur…**

La nuit apporte un peu de paix dans sa tête. Les idées encore un peu embrumées, Drago se lève et va dans la salle de bain familiale. Plus aucune trace de ce qui c'est passé la veille. L'elfe de maison fait décidément bien son travail. Et comme d'habitude, aucune trace de sa présence. Pourtant ils n'étaient jamais plus que deux dans ce manoir, ça devra pouvoir se remarquer quand même ?

Tout en prenant sa douche, des flashes de la veille lui revenaient en tête. Il regardait de robinet en se projetant dans la pose qu'il avait il y a quelques heures, en train de se massacrer le front. C'est fou comme la déprime peu faire faire des choses curieuses. Il se surprit à amoindrir l'acte en lui-même. Comme si ça n'avait été qu'un égarement provisoire dont il ne fallait pas faire attention plus que de mesure.

En sortant de la baignoire, il se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait un front déplorable et pas grand chose à faire contre çà. Il regarda dans l'armoire à pharmacie de son père et vit quelques potions de reconstitution de la peau. Très certainement lui avaient-elles été utiles après des soirées très animées à tuer des innocents et échapper aux hommes de Fudge. Il prit le flacon et le bu. Un sortilège vivifiant et volumique sur ces cheveux (c'est l'un des rares luxes qu'il s'offrait avec sa magie) et quelques vêtements prit soigneusement dans sa penderie, il se mit à arpenter les longs couloirs du manoir vers la sortie.

Ces couloirs qu'il ne connaît que trop bien ont l'air de ne jamais vouloir finir. Le plafond est haut et laisse une grande place pour les grands portraits des anciens Malfoy qui sont succédés en ces murs. Pour là plupart, il ne les connaissait pas et pour dire vrai, il n'en avait aucune. Il ne saurait dire si c'était à cause de ce que son père en avait dit ou s'il en éprouvait un désintérêt grandissant.

Sur le pallier de la porte, la gazette du sorcier venait d'arriver. Qu'y avait-il en première pages ? Le sourire explicite de ce dernier nous décharge de ce questionnement évident. D'un coup de baguette, il envoya le journal sur la table ou se trouvait tout le tas en absence de traitement.

Que pouvait-il bien vouloir faire ? Pas grand-chose mais au moins sortir prendre l'air, se serait déjà pas mal. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra sur l'endroit où il voulait se trouver. Cette sensation de froid et de dégoût le reprit. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait sur le chemin de traverse. Il venait de transplaner. Le chemin de traverse n'était pas on lieu préféré mais il y avait du monde et au moins il pourrait se promener un peu. Tout en déambulant dans les rues sans réelle envie de quoique se soit, il regarda la neige tomber sur les toits des maisons, sur les gens et sur le sol. Déjà tant de temps s'était écoulé depuis ce jour là ? Comment pouvait-il bien aller. Le sourire qu'il affiche des fois en première page est-il vraiment le sien ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il est heureux et qu'il n'a certainement pas envi de le revoir apparaître dans sa vie ? Il ne savait pas. Dans cette ambiance de fête, il se sentait mis l'écart des autres. Il n'éprouvait pas la même gaieté qu'eux. Ces yeux clairs dévisagèrent le paysage environnant jusqu'à se poser sur la devanture d'un magasin de musique: chez « Whistlingwood ». A l'intérieur, il vit un piano. Ses parents lui avaient fait prendre quelques cours quand il était plus petit. Plusieurs personnes lui avaient dit qu'il jouait plutôt pas mal, mais il ne cessait de répondre qu'il ne jouait pas si bien que ça.

Il entra dans le magasin et demanda à voir l'instrument de plus près. Le bois de cèdre prit pour le faire avait été sculpté avec des mains expertes et beaucoup de douceur. Il posa une main dans un coin du piano pour ressentir cette finesse au bout de ses doigts. Ce qui l'avait attiré en premier lieu sur cet objet, c'est sa couleur. Un vert émeraude dont la subtile nuance lui fit remonter tout un ensemble de souvenirs très disparates.

« Vous désirez l'essayer Mr.Malfoy ? » lui dit le propriétaire des lieux avec douceur. Drago le regarda, l'air surpris. Quelqu'un l'avait reconnu (ce qui ne soit n'était pas réellement un scoop), mais plus encore, lui parlait avec gentillesse. Lui dont le nom avait été écrit dans tous les sens et de façon peu glorieuse.

Avec un faible sourire, il inclina faiblement la tête en le remerciant et prenant place devant le piano. Ses mains se posèrent sur les touches. Ses yeux fermés, il revoyait sa mère assise dans le grand salon, écoutant cette musique qui encore aujourd'hui est restée sa préférée. Il commença à jouer une douce mélodie. Depuis le temps il ne se souvenait plus du nom du groupe et les années passant il les avait appelé les « bizarre sisters », ne sachant pas vraiment si s'était exacte. Tout en jouant les paroles résonnaient dans sa tête.

C'était des paroles d'une grande banalité et pas très joyeuses. Elles racontaient l'histoire d'une personne qui avait prit du recul mais qui souffrait. Se disant que même s'il était avec l'être aimé, il ne se sentirait pas mieux que seul. Un couplet lui restait particulièrement en tête, il disait : « Mes mains sont liées, mon corps couvert de bleus, tu m'as trouvé sans rien gagner et plus rien à perdre ». Un vague à l'âme le submerge à présent, sa solitude remonte. Et pourtant sa voix lui vint aux oreilles. Il ne chantait pas et il était tout seul dans cette boutique et comme par magie, il le sentait derrière lui, il l'entendait chanter, lui dont il ne savait quel son pouvait faire la voix dans ce genre de cas. Il chantait derrière lui cette chanson d'amour qui se faisait vibrer jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même ? Ses lèvres bougeaient imperceptiblement comme pour l'accompagner dans cette déclaration, mais restaient muettes pour n'entendre que la voix de cet être cher à son cœur.

A la fin du morceau, il rabattit le couvercle soigneusement, alla remercier le vendeur en lui promettant de venir le chercher un autre jour et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Il la referma derrière lui et à peine avait il fait un pas en avant qu'une violente douleur lui monta à la tête. Il perdit l'équilibre, tomba en arrière et eut une absence qui lui sembla être une éternité.

Il ouvrit les yeux. L'esprit encore embrumé par les pensées de la veille. Sans dire mot, il sortit doucement de son lit et alla dans la salle de bain. Pendant sa douche, son regard se perdit dans le vague. Certes, son attitude ne rimait pas à grand-chose mais comment pouvait-il faire autrement ? Il n'en avait pas le courage. En sortant de sa baignoire, il se dirigea devant le miroir et se regarda : « t'as vraiment une mine épouvantable mon vieux». Il sortit de la salle de bain et alla s'asseoir à nouveau au bord de son lit. Il regarda la personne qui se trouvait à coté de lui et sourit. Elle était restée. Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, se rapprocha d'elle et dit : « Hermione, il est l'heure de se réveiller ma grande. Papa Ronron ne va pas être content. ».

« Je suis réveillé, c'est juste que je ne voulais pas te déranger dans tes habitudes matinales. Et d'ailleurs, depuis quand tu peux te dire que tu as une mine épouvantable alors que tu n'as pas mis tes lunettes ? ». Lui demanda t'elle la voix encore ensommeillée et le visage couvert par ses cheveux qui s'étaient emmêlés dans tous les sens.

« Bé justement, imagine si je les avais mise ? ». Il eu un léger sourire, elle en eu un énorme sur le sien. Il avait l'air d'aller mieux et sa lui faisait plaisir.

« J'ai envoyé Hedwige à Ron pour l'informer que je restais avec toi ce soir. Il doit être dans tous ces états, tel que je le connais. Autant pour toi que pour moi d'ailleurs». Elle prit son manteau, déposa ses lèvres sur la joue d'Harry et franchit la porte. Avant le fermer la prote derrière elle, elle lui dit : « profites-en pour sortir faire un tour sur le chemin de traverse, ça t'aérera l'esprit ».

« Je vais y penser, merci beaucoup Hermione. Et dis à Ron de ne pas trop s'inquiéter, hein ? »

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois avant de refermer la porte et disparu.

Quelques heures passèrent et Harry restait assis sur son lit à regarder par la fenêtre. Prit d'une envi frénétique de sortir de chez lui, il bondit hors de son présentoir, prit son manteau et franchit sa porte pour faire un tour.

Le chemin de traverse était animé en ce milieu de matinée. Une foule innombrable paraissait dans les diverses allées et les boutiques étaient pleines à craquer. Difficile de savoir ou aller. Il fit une rapide halte devant la boutique ou il avait acheté sa baguette. Cette sensation au bout de ses doigts qui montait tout le long de son corps. Cette sensation que rien ne pouvait plus lui arriver du moment qu'il avait enfin découvert qui il était. Maintenant, il regardait la vitre de cette boutique en se disant que ce temps là était bien loin, que même en sachant ce qu'il était, d'autres problèmes avaient fait leur apparition. Et c'est ainsi qu'il le vit dans le reflet de la vitre dans laquelle il regardait.

Il se retourna et le vit nettement en face de lui. Il s'approcha de la devanture de la boutique se trouvant en face. C'était une boutique de musique et il était installé à l'intérieur en train de jouer du piano. Il avait l'air d'aller bien et un doux sourire lui donnait l'impression d'être heureux.

Ses sentiments s'emballaient dans sa tête. Le fait de le voir, ici, et heureux. Il ne savait même pas qu'il savait faire du piano. En fait, que connaissait-il de lui ? Peut-être qu'il était heureux sans lui ? Qu'il avait oublié ce jour là ? Tous ces petits détails qui faisaient tant de différences. Il rageait intérieurement. Sa colère fulminait en lui. Il se trouvait stupide d'éprouver ça. D'avoir passer tant de temps a le chercher alors que lui semblait bien vivre sa vie. D'ailleurs, pourquoi aurait-il besoin de lui ? Que pouvait-il représenter pour se serpentard arrogant et fier de lui ? Qu'est ce que ses maigres sentiments peuvent représenter pour lui ? Qu'ai-je vraiment à lui offrir qu'il ne puisse se procurer par quelqu'un d'autre ? Une larme était sur le point de s'échapper de son œil. Mais à cet instant il le vit se lever pour partit. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans sa tête. Il se précipita vers l'entrée de la boutique. Et à peine avait-il fermé la prote derrière lui, qu'il lui donna un grand coup de point dans le visage. Ce dernier perdit l'équilibre, tomba en arrière et eut une absence. Quelques personnes se retournèrent vers eux en entendant le cri de Harry qui avait dit : « ORDURE ! » avant de l'étaler par terre. Prit de panique, Harry l'agrippa par le col de son pull et transplana avec lui.

Lorsque Drago ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait allongé dans la neige. En regardant autour de lui, il reconnu de suite ce lieu familier. Lors de sa troisième année, il était venu dans cet endroit avec deux larbins de sa maison pour enquiquiner Granger et Weasley. Il se trouvait devant le sentier qui menait à la cabane hurlante. Ce lieu où il se prit une envolée inexplicable par quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Soudain, sa voix lui parvint à nouveau aux oreilles. Mais elle ne chantait pas. Elle était agressive.

« Relève-toi, ordure ! »

Il leva les yeux et le vit. Toujours aussi beau que dans ces souvenirs. Ces yeux d'une intense expressivité qui le faisait pâlir plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais il n'avait pas l'air aussi épanoui que sur les photos des magasines. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

« Je te dis de te relever ! Et de suite ! »

« Harry, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! ». Drago commençait à se relever en face de lui. « Nous ne sommes pas intime. Nous ne l'avons jamais été. Je ne connais rien sur toi ! ». Quand il fut debout, Harry le frappa encore d'un violent coup de poing dans le ventre et s'effondra contre un tronc d'arbre. « Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais voulu me connaître ? T'intéresser à ce que j'aimais ? ME CONNAITRE TOUT SIMPLEMENT !!??!! ». Les yeux de Harry étaient pleins de larmes et Drago le regardait, adossé contre son arbre.

« Tu ne me connais pas plus que je ne te connais », dit-il avec son petit sourire en coin qui était devenu avec les années sa marque de fabrique.

Harry s'approcha de lui et continua de le frapper. « Pourquoi ! Pourquoi tu as disparu ? ENCORE !! Pourquoi tant de temps sans avoir de tes nouvelles ? POURQUOI CE JOUR NE REPRESENTE RIEN POUR TOI !!!??!! ». Ces coups se faisaient de moins en moins violents. Drago sentit le griffondor à bout. Par manque de détermination, par manque de volonté, par manque d'envi tout simplement. « Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me chercher…. (Sa voix se faisait plus basse qu'un murmure), pourquoi je ne savais pas que tu jouais du piano … pourquoi tu avais l'air heureux… ». Harry s'écroula contre son pire ennemi, sentimentalement parlant. La tête posée contre le torse de ce dernier.

« Je joue du piano depuis que j'ai 5ans. Pour faire plaisir à ma mère qui pleure toujours quand elle m'écoute. Personne ne le sait pour la bonne raison qu'il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel à savoir en jouer et que personne ne s'y intéresse. Je suis partit car comme tout le monde le sais, je suis un lâche. Et je ne t'ai pas venu te chercher car comparé à toi, je ne connais pas ton adresse. »

« Comment veux-tu que je crois quelqu'un qui était, il y a encore 10 minutes en train de prendre son pied devant dans une boutique de musique ?!? »

« Je suis sortit parce que ça faisait des semaines que je sombrais seul chez moi. »

« Menteur. Le grand Malfoy qui a tout ce qu'il veut ? Qui n'a besoin de personne ? qui… »

« Harry, regarde-moi. » Harry leva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. « Tu vois cette marque sur mon front ? » Harry acquiesça d'un mouvement du visage. « Hier soir, exténué de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles, de ne pas savoir ce que tu devenais, de ne pas savoir si tu voulais me revoir… Je me suis frapper la tête du plus que j'ai pu, rien que pour pouvoir t'oublier ne serais-ce qu'une seconde. Par ce que ton absence me rendait dingue… Et pour ton information, non, je n'ai pas tout ce que je veux. En tout cas, pas en ce moment. »

« Mais ça doit faire mal ? » Lui dit Harry en touchant la marque sur son front.

« Tu as bien pire. De plus la mienne sera partit dans un jour ou deux. Toujours fâché ? »

« Que représente ce jour pour toi ? » Le regard de Harry était devenu à nouveau plus grave. Il attendait une réponse et Drago le savait. Il déglutit légèrement, s'appuyant sur une jambe, puis l'autre. Il fini par le regarder droit dans les yeux. Comment pouvait-il résister à ce regard.

« Jamais un imbécile ne m'a fait cette effet là. Jamais un griffondor ne m'a fait aussi peur. Jamais Potter n'a eu autant d'importance pour moi en cet instant là.»

« Et maintenant ? »

« Tu es ce qui me manque pour avoir tout ce que je veux. »

« Drago… »

Drago prit l'air de quelqu'un dont la situation l'ennuyait profondément. Malgré tout, un petit sourire amusé se dessinait sur son visage. Il prit la parole alors que Harry allait continuer sa phrase. « Ca va être constamment à moi de le faire ! T'es impossible ! » Il mit sa main derrière la nuque de l'imbécile et l'avança contre ses lèvres.

L'air était frais, le vent soufflant amplifiait cette sensation. Mais à cet instant très précis, Drago aurait juré qu'il avait cessé de neiger.

Ils s'affalèrent dans la neige, dans cet endroit qu'ils venaient de baptiser d'un nouveau merveilleux souvenir qui semblait avoir effacé tous ces mois de désespoir et de détresse.

Assis l'un en face de l'autre, à quelques centimètres de l'autres, Harry se risqua à briser se silence harmonieux.

« Pourquoi tu es rentré dans cette boutique, tu dois pourtant avoir un piano chez toi, non ? »

« Pour sa couleur. Ma couleur préférée, c'est le vert. »

« Tu es un serpentard, c'est normal que tu aime le vert. C'est pas un scoop »

« C'est pas obligé qu'une personne n'aime que les couleur de sa maison ! » Dit-il avec un air amusé. « Et toi, c'est quoi ta couleur préférée ? »

« Le rouge évidemment… » Harry eu un petit sourire gêné.

« Evidemment, tu es un griffondor ».

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent et se mirent à rire. Un rire expressif, enjoué, mais surtout, apaisé de tous leurs maux. D'ailleurs, des larmes coulaient sur leurs joues, comme pour évacuer toutes celles qu'ils n'avaient pas versées jusque là.

Harry posa son regard sur la personne au doux sourire qu'il voyait en face de lui et dont les larmes lui remplissaient le cœur d'une vive émotion.

« Tu sais qu'elle était mon rêve quand je t'ai serré dans mes bras ce jour là ? »

« Non, dis-moi ? »

« Je rêvais que je tenais une fouine en peluche dans mes bras et… »

« Et… ? »

« Et ça.. » Harry s'approcha son visage de sa peluche et l'embrassa.

Drago, les lèvres compressées essaya de dire quelque chose : « Enfin, je commençais à m'impatienter ».


	5. Chapter 5

AUTEUR : Adrry Potter

GENRE : Yaoi

COUPLE : HP/DM

DISCLAMER : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à elle (notre mentor à tous, J.KROWLING)

**CHAPITRE 5 : La formule la plus difficile à prononcer.**

Harry se réveilla ce matin là avec une drôle de sensation au creux de son estomac. Que c'était-il passé depuis la veille ? Il tendit le bras à tâtons pour retrouver ou il avait pu bien mettre ses lunettes. Lorsqu'il les sentis au bout de ses doigts engourdis, il les prit pour les mettre sur son nez. Il se trouvait chez lui, dans son lit…. Et il n'était pas seul.  
Ses pensées allèrent à une allure folle. Que c'était-il passé depuis la veille ?

Regardant le plafond, son regard se perdit sur l'unique fissure qui longeait la pièce d'un bout à l'autre. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir le visage de la personne qui se trouvait en sa présence. Mais essayait de regrouper suffisamment toutes ses pensées pour savoir comment il en était arrivé là.

Il reconstituait le souvenir depuis son commencement.

Il serrait Drago dans ses mains et il l'embrassait.

« Enfin, je commençais à m'impatienter » Dit Drago avec un large sourire qui était comprimé par les lèvres que Harry pressaient contre les siennes.

« Et maintenant, que faisons-nous ? » Lui souffla le blondinet dans un murmure qu'il lui susurra dans le creux du cou.

« J'en sais fichtre rien », lui répondit Harry avec un petit sourire. « Peut être que l'on pourrait aller dans un endroit plus au sec et moins froid ? ». Le serpentard acquiesça et sans prévenir Harry, toujours assis en face de lui et plus près l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, mis son bras autour de sa nuque. Drago ressentit à nouveau cette désagréable sensation qui lui prenait au fond la gorge et cette sensation glaciale qui lui montait le long des vertèbres. Harry venait de transplaner à lui, encore.

Drago le regarda avec des yeux plus sombres, « Tu peux vraiment pas prévenir quand tu le fais ?! C'est vraiment désagréable ! Et puis on est ou ici? ». Il savait qu'il regretterait cette réaction quelque peu excessive de sa part mais il détestait être pris par surprise.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux de cocker battu. Grand dieu, comme il détestait le voir avec ces yeux là.

« Je m'excuse Drago, c'est juste que j'ai agit sur une impulsion. J'ai voulu t'emmener chez moi et… c'est ici, quoi. ». Le jeune homme à la cicatrice se trouvait assis en face de lui, la tête baissée, les joues en feu.

« C'est moi qui m'excuse. Je n'avais pas à réagir de cette manière là. » Puis avec un air plus timide, le blonde reprit : « Tu as bien fais, c'est une bonne idée ». Il vira lui aussi au rouge pivoine. « Et maintenant ? C'est quoi le programme ? »

Harry eu un petit sourire, qui ne lui ressemblant pas, se dessiner sur son visage. On aurait dit un adolescent avec des pensées qui ne devraient pas être là ou elles étaient et dont le sourire trahissait la nature.

« Ne ma regarde pas comme ça Potter ! » Lui dit Drago d'un air amusé.

« Ah ? Car maintenant c'est Potter, pour toi ? Et je te regarde comment ? » Son sourire se faisait de plus en plus espiègle. On ne saurait dire s'il avait quelque chose de précis derrière la tête.

« Oui, parfaitement ! Je connais ce sourire et je sais ce qu'il signifie. »

« Non, je ne pense pas… A ton avis, qu'est ce que j'ai dans la tête ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas, ce n'est pas catholique ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient toujours assis en tailleur, les jambes emboîtées les unes sur les autres, en plein milieu de l'appartement de Harry. Ce dernier approcha sa tête de celle du blondinet : « Tu pourrais te retrouver nu, ici même ? Se serait une jolie vue ? »

Drago eu un mouvement de recul de son bassin. « Une jolie vue ?!? Tu te fiche de moi ?! »

« Non, non, du tout » Lui répondit ce dernier avec les joues de plus en plus rouges et à cet instant même, un air de plus en plus gêné. « Je me suis dit que ça pouvait être rigolo ».

Drago eu un grand sourire amusé. « Arrête de dire de bêtises. Il est pas croyable ce griffondor. »

« Et si c'est moi qui t'enlève tes vêtements ? » Harry le regardait avec un sourire en coin et un regard de défit amusé.

« Arrête un peu de te payer ma tête. S'il y a bien quelque chose que je ne te vois pas faire, c'est bien ça. »

« On pari ? »

« Comme tu veux. De toute façon, je sais que tu t'arrêteras avant la fin. » Le sourire de Drago lui renvoyait cet impression de défi amusé.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. L'atmosphère se faisait de plus en plus lourde et pesante. Mais en même temps, un brin excitante et autant l'un que l'autre, ils voulaient savoir ou est-ce que tout ça allait les amener.

Harry se rapprocha à nouveau du beau blond qui se trouvait en face de lui. Sa main se posa sur le haut de son torse et commença une exploration plus approfondit des volumes se trouvant sous ce pull noir. Drago était très fin, mais ça il le savait déjà. Des milliers de fois dans sa tête il avait dessiné ces formes et ces contours et aujourd'hui enfin, sa main pouvait lui certifier et créditer les images qu'il avait en tête. Ces muscles peux développés mais ferme s'enfonçaient dans un creux légèrement en dessous de ces pectoraux. Son ventre ferme ondulait au grès des abdominaux naissant qui s'y trouvaient ça et là. Le tissu glissait sur sa peau, lui faisant se douter de la douceur de ce dernier. Il avait une peau comme l'on les bébés, fraîche et douce, une peau que l'on a envi de caresser et d'embrasser sans s'arrêter. Arrivé au niveau de son bassin, il lui empoigna les deux épaisseurs de vêtements et les fit remonter délicatement, le plus lentement possible. Les tissus remontaient le long de son ventre, puis de son torse. Quand ils dépassèrent les tétons qu'ils mirent à l'air libre, Harry aurait juré entendre un léger gémissement de la part de Drago. Ce souffle imperceptible l'engaillardit et le motiva à continuer son approche. Le serpentard se trouvait torse nu en face de lui. Sa peau laiteuse et lisse ressemblait exactement à ce qu'il avait en tête, mais en mieux… celui qu'il avait devant lui était réel.

« Alors, gêné ? » Demanda Harry d'un sourire triomphal.

« Pas le moins du monde. » Lui rétorqua Drago, d'un même sourire de satisfaction. « De toute façon tu n'ira pas plus loin. Il en va de ton image de bon petit gars, bien sous tout rapport. Ça ne t'apportera rien de continuer. »

Le sourire de Harry s'effaça légèrement. Sa tête tomba sur le creux se trouvant entre l'épaule et le cou de Drago. « Qui te dit que je tiens à cette putain d'image ? » Sa voix était plate, sans réel timbre particulier. « N'ai-je pas le droit d'avoir des envies comme tout le monde ? Des fantasmes à vivre ? Ne suis-je juste que Harry ? Le Harry intouchable ? »

Drago rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille. « Mais non, bien entendu. Tu as le droit d'être comme tout le monde et de continuer ce que tu as commencé… de toute façon, je sais que tu n'iras pas jusqu'au bout. » Son sourire affichait encore cette touche de défi malgré l'échange verbale qu'ils venaient d'échanger.

Les mains du griffondor tremblaient et le serpentard le sentait bien. Qu'elle signification cela pouvait bien avoir ? Qu'il avait peur ? Qu'il n'assumait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Que ce dialogue l'avait un eu plus perturbé qu'il ne le pensait ?

Harry tremblait. Il savait que Drago le sentait en face de lui. Pouvait-il imaginer pourquoi ? Pouvait-il comprendre ce que ça pouvait lui faire d'enfin réaliser ces gestes que tant de fois il avait imaginé, en ayant honte par la suite ? Pouvait-il ressentir l'excitation qui émanait de ses tremblements ?

La tête toujours posé dans le creux de son cou, ses mains descendirent encore plus bas. Elles s'attaquaient maintenant à la boucle de sa ceinture. Un léger mouvement pour sortir le bout de la ceinture, un étirement pour amener la ceinture à sortir de son encoche et le tour était joué. Jamais Drago n'aurait pensé Harry Potter capable de tant de dextérité à mesure que ce dernier lui défaisait les boutons de son pantalon. Lorsqu'il arriva au dernier, Drago se redressa dans un automatisme qui le surprit lui-même. Harry agrippa le pantalon par les coins et commença à le baisser jusqu'aux genoux. Tandis que le blond s'asseyait sur les fesses, le griffondor le regardait faire avec un petit sourire à la fois ému et gêné d'assister à cette scène qu'il avait lui-même crée de ses gestes.

« Alors quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? Tu te dégonfle ? » Le sourire de Drago se faisait de plus en plus joueur.

« Ça ne fait que commencer Malfoy »

Et alors même que Drago s'apprêtait à répliquer pour l'avoir entendu l'appeler par son nom, Harry prit les deux bouts du pantalon au niveau des pieds de Drago et les tira vers lui. Drago Malfoy se trouvait face à lui, en sous-vêtement, juste à un doigt de la nudité absolu dont leur pari faisait référence.

« On y est presque Potter. Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu fais maintenant ? » Drago était assis face à lui, les jambes encore écartées après le passage du pantalon, s'appuyant sur les bras placés légèrement derrière lui. Harry se dressa sur ses genoux et balança son corps en avant pour pouvoir marcher vers lui à quatre pattes, comme un félin. Ses genoux restèrent à niveau des chevilles de Drago, tandis que ses mains passaient à gauche et à droite des hanches de ce dernier. Et tandis qu'il approchait de plus en plus sa bouche de la sienne, il la détourna pour lui susurrer à l'oreille : « N'espère pas trop t'en tirer si près du but mon grand. J'ai gagné la première manche. » Dans un geste ample, il saisit le seul vêtement qu'il restait à son prisonnier et le tira vers lui, bien plus rapidement que le reste des autres affaires.

Drago se trouvait nu à cet instant en face de lui et Harry pu remarquer à quel point l'envi de ce dernier était visible et palpable.

Harry enroula son bras gauche autour de la taille de Drago et l'amena tout contre lui pour l'embrasser. Ces jambes toujours écartées passèrent de chaque coté des hanche de Harry et pendant que ce dernier l'embrassait passionnément, il glissa sa main dans ces longs cheveux d'un noir de jais et les empoigna pour plaquer encore plus fort et plus passionnément son visage contre le sien. Ce baiser sembla durer une éternité et l'excitation de Drago conte la cuisse de Harry se faisait de plus en plus présente.

Il n'en pouvait plus et dans un geste d'une rare puissance, il prit Drago dans ces bras pour l'amener dans son lit. Il se posa à coté de lui et tout en l'embrassant avec une fougue déferlante, il put enfin parcourir tout son corps de sa main libre. L'autre lui servant à le presser toujours plus fort contre lui. Sa main se baladait au grès de ses envies. Elle passa sur son torse, continua sur son bras pour y revenir, descendit le long des volumes de son ventre, toujours plus bas. Il la passa sur une cuisse, en caressa l'intérieur, remonta légèrement et prit un temps d'arrêt.

Le corps de Drago était dans tous ces états. Il frémissait nerveusement, basculant légèrement pour amener cette main baladeuse là ou il voulait. Elle y était presque et l'arrêt qu'elle marquait était tout bonnement inconcevable. Il en voulait plus, encore plus.

Harry empoigna son amant, obéissant ainsi aux appels de ce corps en extase. Sa main montait et descendait en cadence avec le roulement de la langue qui dansait avec celle de Drago, ce qui rendait ce baiser en plus passionné, fougueux et exaltant.

Drago se redressa nerveusement, amenant avec lui la bouche de son amant. Quand tous deux furent en position assise, il déboutonna frénétiquement la chemise du balafré. Il voulait sentir le contact de sa peau, il voulait rétablir l'équilibre. Les vêtements du griffondor volèrent rapidement au-delà des limites du lit et comparé à lui, Drago ne prenait pas le temps de faire durer cette cérémonie, jugeant qu'il avait assez attendu pour ne pas s'embarrasser des préliminaires de déshabillage. Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvaient assis, l'un à coté de l'autre, les jambes allongées, se tenant tous deux sur l'un de leur bras, leur torse tourné l'un vers l'autre. Leur visage étaient à quelques centimètres, leurs bouches se frôlaient presque et chacun pouvait sentir la respiration de l'autre se déposer sur la limite de leurs lèvres, comme un appel inaudible les appelant à continuer encore et plus ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur leur front, coulaient le long de leur ventre à la respiration saccadée, humidifiaient leurs lèvres et les rendant encore plus désirables. Tous deux plongés dans cette contemplation commune, chacun voulant faire le geste qui relancera leur étreinte, mais ne voulant ce résoudre à briser cet instant de pure magie physique.

Ils se regardaient intensément, la pression qui régnait entre eux était étouffante, leurs bouches enflammées par cet échange, et brûlantes à l'idée de vouloir recommencer, semblaient vouloir bouger.

« Je t', je…, je… » Tous deux s'échangèrent ces quelques mots quasi inaudibles, mais aucun ne pouvait les terminer. Pourquoi ? Ils étaient si faciles à dire. De toutes les phrases créées en ce monde, celle là était la plus adaptée, la plus naturelle… mais pourquoi ces mots ne sortaient pas de la bouche de l'un comme de l'autre ? Le balbutiement de cette phrase qu'ils avaient tous deux envi de dire se perdait dans le souffle de leur respiration haletante.

Et c'est le serpentard qui brisa le temps de cet instant suspendu. Il empoigna Harry et le pressa contre lui pour l'embrasser avec une fougue nouvelle, plus féroce, plus hargneuse, plus frustré. Il plaqua le griffondor sur le dos et se pressa contre lui. Et tout en l'embrassant, il fit balancer son corps de haut en bas, de gauche à droite, pressant son bassin contre le sien, leur deux membres l'un contre l'autre. Il voulait oublier cette imperfection de court instant dans ces bras et l'effacer avec des gestes plus marquant, pour donner de la consistance à cet échange. Il voulait l'entendre gémir, le sentir s'abandonner dans ses bras, il voulait qu'il lui appartienne tout entier, qu'il hurle son nom. Il le caressa et l'empoigna à son tour. Ses gestes se faisaient nerveux mais appliqués. Il sentit la main de Harry passer dans ses cheveux et dire « encore, encore… ». Drago sentit son amant enrouler ses bras autour de son dos et ses jambes autour des siennes. Plaqué tout contre lui, il commença un mouvement de va et vient, son corps pressé contre le sien, sa virilité posée contre la sienne. Tous deux partirent dans ce mouvement masculin, gémissant à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de l'autre. Ils avaient chaud et l'excitation se faisait de plus en plus intense.

Harry gémissait, ce moment inimaginable, il y a encore quelques mois, était en train de ce produire. Le fantôme qui hantait ses nuits, cette personne qu'il a cherché pendant des mois comme un dément se frottait contre lui, prenait du plaisir avec lui et lui en procurait. Il lui appartenait et cet instant inavouable à leur entourage, ils le partageaient tous les deux, seulement tous les deux. Il resserra son étreinte et tressaillit quand son amant fit de même. Lui, son pire ennemi, partageait en cet instant un instant de rare affection. Ils partageaient le plus grand moment d'intimité possible entre deux êtres, un moment de pure affection. Il y avait bien un mot plus fort que tout cela mais qui restait bloqué au fond sa gorge et de ses pensées.

La chaleur se faisait de plus en plus intense, insupportable, de la vapeur émanait de eux deux. Et au bout d'un moment, un son roque qu'ils poussèrent à l'unisson mis fin au mouvement de leurs corps, les laissant las, l'un sur l'autre, tentant de reprendre leur respiration et leurs esprits en même temps.

« Ouaw… » C'est le seul mot qu'ils avaient pu dire.

Drago glissa sur le flan de Harry. Les deux magiciens se retrouvaient en face l'un de l'autre, les yeux de l'un plongé dans ceux de l'autre. Drago avança sa tête près de lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ces lèvres. Harry, surpris par ce geste affectif, regarda son pire ennemi lui sourire et plonger la tête dans les coussins avant de s'endormir profondément, les bras toujours entourés contre lui. Harry le fixa quelques secondes avant d'en faire autant.

Toute cette pression accumulée pendant des mois et l'effort de cet échange plus qu'improbable les enfonça dans un profond sommeil, qui ne réveilla Harry que le lendemain.

Voilà ou il en était. Son regard se perdit sur la silhouette du jeune Malfoy qui dormait tout près de lui, la tête emplis des moments qu'ils avaient partagés quelques heures auparavant.

Drago tourna la tête vers Harry.

« Bonjours toi. Bien dormi ? »

« Très bien et toi mon grand ? » Harry le regardait avec un regard ému.

« Bien, bien… Je présume je suis en train de faire la même tête que toi ? »

« Il y a des chances. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi.»

« Pourquoi quoi ? Parce qu'on n'a pas réussit à le dire ? »

« Je sais pas… » Harry baissa la tête, un rideau de cheveux se formant devant lui.

« Ça t'a pas plus ? T'a pas eu de plaisir ? T'es pas content de ce que l'on a partagé ? »

« Non, bien sur ! Tout était très bien. » Sa voix sanglotait.

« Donc, c'est parce que l'on n'a pas réussit à ce le dire. »

« MAIS POURQUOI !?! POURQUOI N'A-T-ON PAS PU LE DIRE !!!!??!!!! »

Drago sourit légèrement. Son regard avait une pointe d'amertume et beaucoup de tristesse.

« A ton avis Potter ? Tu n'en a pas la moindre idée ? »

Harry ne répondit rien…

« Dans qu'elle monde crois-tu que notre histoire est possible ? Dans celui là ? Planqué entre quatre murs ? Tu ne veux pas pouvoir regarder tes amis en face sans avoir besoin de leur mentir ? Tu crois que tu pourras oublier tout ce que je t'ai fais subir durant 7ans comme ça, sans rien dire ? » Lui répondit Drago sans attendre sa réponse, des frissons faisant trembler sa voix. « Tu ne te rend pas compte que notre monde n'est pas fait pour qu'on y vive ensemble, comme ça ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche et tenta d'articuler une question qu'il avait du mal à prononcer. « Ça veut d… dire qu'on ne s'ai… aime… pas ? » Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes.

« Non pas du tout. Il y a quelque chose de fort entre nous. Quelque chose de tout aussi fort que la magie qui nous est propre. Mais qui ne pourra jamais fleurir comme on le souhaite. Car même nous, nous n'y croyons pas vraiment. »

Harry le regarda, les yeux rouges. « Et si on y croit pas. Que reste-t-il de cette nuit passé ensemble ? Que nous reste-t-il pour l'avenir ? Tu vas partir et faire comme si je n'existais pas ? »

Drago lui sourit. « Je ne pourrais jamais oublier cette nuit en ta présence, elle compte beaucoup trop pour moi. Et je ne pourrais jamais partir loin de toi, car j'en mourrais. Tu as toujours fait partit de moi, tu as toujours été dans ma tête… et maintenant d'une manière encore plus précieuse, encore plus ineffaçable. Tu es en moi, à tout jamais. »

«Mais que peut on faire maintenant ? » La voix du survivant était suppliante, interrogative.

« On se verra… souvent. On ira marcher dehors, on se racontera nos souvenirs, nos semaines, nos projets. On se présentera nos femmes, celles que l'on aimera mais pas comme on s'aime tous les deux. On se retrouvera pour faire de longs vols en balais. On essaiera de se construire une amitié qui sera certainement plus solide que l'histoire bancale qu'on se refuse tous les deux à officialiser de cette simple formule : aimer.

On deviendra important l'un pour l'autre, mais pas comme ça. On deviendra indispensable l'un pour l'autre. Je serais ton soutient et toi le mien. Cette nuit marque le nouveau départ de notre relation… mais hier soir, on savait tous les deux que ça ne pourrait pas se faire comme ça. Qu'on ne deviendrait jamais un couple. Et c'est pour ça qu'on s'en est voulu, qu'on a enragé, que l'on était frustré dans ce silence qui se faisait pesant. » Drago pleurait en parlant. Il regardait un Harry qui pleurait tout autant que lui, mais qui semblait comprendre ses paroles.

Les deux nouveaux amis pleurèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Drago serrait Harry tout contre lui avec la même force que la veille et Harry le lui rendait bien.

« Promet moi de revenir. » Lui demanda Harry dans un sanglot.

« Je reviens te voir ce soir ? Pour l'heure, il faut que je rentre au manoir, j'ai quelques obligations qui ne peuvent attendre. »

« Je t'attendrais ce soir, alors. » Ils desserrèrent leur étreinte et se sourirent mutuellement.

« Ça va aller Harry ? »

« Sans problème Drago, et toi? »

« Parfait.» Drago lui sourit avant de disparaître. Il venait de transplaner.

Harry ne comprenait pas cette sensation qui grandissait dans son ventre. Se n'était pas du vide mais quelque chose d'autre.

Peut être prenait-il conscience qu'il venait de grandir dans sa tête, et dans son cœur. C'était peu être de la maturité…

Mais grand dieu, qu'est ce que ça fait mal de grandir.


	6. Chapter 5b

AUTEUR : Adrry Potter

GENRE : Yaoi

COUPLE : HP/DM

DISCLAMER : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à elle (notre mentor à tous, J.KROWLING)

**CHAPITRE 5 : La formule la plus difficile à prononcer (version2).**

Harry se réveilla ce matin là avec une drôle de sensation au creux de son estomac. Que c'était-il passé depuis la veille ? Il tendit le bras à tâtons pour retrouver ou il avait pu bien mettre ses lunettes. Lorsqu'il les sentis au bout de ses doigts engourdis, il les prit pour les mettre sur son nez. Il se trouvait chez lui, dans son lit…. Et il n'était pas seul.  
Ses pensées allèrent à une allure folle. Que c'était-il passé depuis la veille ?

Regardant le plafond, son regard se perdit sur l'unique fissure qui longeait la pièce d'un bout à l'autre. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir le visage de la personne qui se trouvait en sa présence. Mais essayait de regrouper suffisamment toutes ses pensées pour savoir comment il en était arrivé là.

Il reconstituait le souvenir depuis son commencement.

Il serrait Drago dans ses mains et il l'embrassait.

« Enfin, je commençais à m'impatienter » Dit Drago avec un large sourire qui était comprimé par les lèvres que Harry pressaient contre les siennes.

« Et maintenant, que faisons-nous ? » Lui souffla le blondinet dans un murmure qu'il lui susurra dans le creux du cou.

« J'en sais fichtre rien », lui répondit Harry avec un petit sourire. « Peut être que l'on pourrait aller dans un endroit plus au sec et moins froid ? ». Le serpentard acquiesça et sans prévenir Harry, toujours assis en face de lui et plus près l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, mis son bras autour de sa nuque. Drago ressentit à nouveau cette désagréable sensation qui lui prenait au fond la gorge et cette sensation glaciale qui lui montait le long des vertèbres. Harry venait de transplaner à lui, encore.

Drago le regarda avec des yeux plus sombres, « Tu peux vraiment pas prévenir quand tu le fais ?! C'est vraiment désagréable ! Et puis on est ou ici? ». Il savait qu'il regretterait cette réaction quelque peu excessive de sa part mais il détestait être pris par surprise.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux de cocker battu. Grand dieu, comme il détestait le voir avec ces yeux là.

« Je m'excuse Drago, c'est juste que j'ai agit sur une impulsion. J'ai voulu t'emmener chez moi et… c'est ici, quoi. ». Le jeune homme à la cicatrice se trouvait assis en face de lui, la tête baissée, les joues en feu.

« C'est moi qui m'excuse. Je n'avais pas à réagir de cette manière là. » Puis avec un air plus timide, le blonde reprit : « Tu as bien fais, c'est une bonne idée ». Il vira lui aussi au rouge pivoine. « Et maintenant ? C'est quoi le programme ? »

Harry eu un petit sourire, qui ne lui ressemblant pas, se dessiner sur son visage. On aurait dit un adolescent avec des pensées qui ne devraient pas être là ou elles étaient et dont le sourire trahissait la nature.

« Ne ma regarde pas comme ça Potter ! » Lui dit Drago d'un air amusé.

« Ah ? Car maintenant c'est Potter, pour toi ? Et je te regarde comment ? » Son sourire se faisait de plus en plus espiègle. On ne saurait dire s'il avait quelque chose de précis derrière la tête.

« Oui, parfaitement ! Je connais ce sourire et je sais ce qu'il signifie. »

« Non, je ne pense pas… A ton avis, qu'est ce que j'ai dans la tête ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas, ce n'est pas catholique ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient toujours assis en tailleur, les jambes emboîtées les unes sur les autres, en plein milieu de l'appartement de Harry. Ce dernier approcha sa tête de celle du blondinet : « Tu pourrais te retrouver nu, ici même ? Se serait une jolie vue ? »

Drago eu un mouvement de recul de son bassin. « Une jolie vue ?!? Tu te fiche de moi ?! »

« Non, non, du tout » Lui répondit ce dernier avec les joues de plus en plus rouges et à cet instant même, un air de plus en plus gêné. « Je me suis dit que ça pouvait être rigolo ».

Drago eu un grand sourire amusé. « Arrête de dire de bêtises. Il est pas croyable ce griffondor. »

« Et si c'est moi qui t'enlève tes vêtements ? » Harry le regardait avec un sourire en coin et un regard de défit amusé.

« Arrête un peu de te payer ma tête. S'il y a bien quelque chose que je ne te vois pas faire, c'est bien ça. »

« On pari ? »

« Comme tu veux. De toute façon, je sais que tu t'arrêteras avant la fin. » Le sourire de Drago lui renvoyait cet impression de défi amusé.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. L'atmosphère se faisait de plus en plus lourde et pesante. Mais en même temps, un brin excitante et autant l'un que l'autre, ils voulaient savoir ou est-ce que tout ça allait les amener.

Harry se rapprocha à nouveau du beau blond qui se trouvait en face de lui. Sa main se posa sur le haut de son torse et commença une exploration plus approfondit des volumes se trouvant sous ce pull noir. Drago était très fin, mais ça il le savait déjà. Des milliers de fois dans sa tête il avait dessiné ces formes et ces contours et aujourd'hui enfin, sa main pouvait lui certifier et créditer les images qu'il avait en tête. Ces muscles peux développés mais ferme s'enfonçaient dans un creux légèrement en dessous de ces pectoraux. Son ventre ferme ondulait au grès des abdominaux naissant qui s'y trouvaient ça et là. Le tissu glissait sur sa peau, lui faisant se douter de la douceur de ce dernier. Il avait une peau comme l'on les bébés, fraîche et douce, une peau que l'on a envi de caresser et d'embrasser sans s'arrêter. Arrivé au niveau de son bassin, il lui empoigna les deux épaisseurs de vêtements et les fit remonter délicatement, le plus lentement possible. Les tissus remontaient le long de son ventre, puis de son torse. Quand ils dépassèrent les tétons qu'ils mirent à l'air libre, Harry aurait juré entendre un léger gémissement de la part de Drago. Ce souffle imperceptible l'engaillardit et le motiva à continuer son approche. Le serpentard se trouvait torse nu en face de lui. Sa peau laiteuse et lisse ressemblait exactement à ce qu'il avait en tête, mais en mieux… celui qu'il avait devant lui était réel.

« Alors, gêné ? » Demanda Harry d'un sourire triomphal.

« Pas le moins du monde. » Lui rétorqua Drago, d'un même sourire de satisfaction. « De toute façon tu n'ira pas plus loin. Il en va de ton image de bon petit gars, bien sous tout rapport. Ça ne t'apportera rien de continuer. »

Le sourire de Harry s'effaça légèrement. Sa tête tomba sur le creux se trouvant entre l'épaule et le cou de Drago. « Qui te dit que je tiens à cette putain d'image ? » Sa voix était plate, sans réel timbre particulier. « N'ai-je pas le droit d'avoir des envies comme tout le monde ? Des fantasmes à vivre ? Ne suis-je juste que Harry ? Le Harry intouchable ? »

Drago rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille. « Mais non, bien entendu. Tu as le droit d'être comme tout le monde et de continuer ce que tu as commencé… de toute façon, je sais que tu n'iras pas jusqu'au bout. » Son sourire affichait encore cette touche de défi malgré l'échange verbale qu'ils venaient d'échanger.

Les mains du griffondor tremblaient et le serpentard le sentait bien. Qu'elle signification cela pouvait bien avoir ? Qu'il avait peur ? Qu'il n'assumait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Que ce dialogue l'avait un eu plus perturbé qu'il ne le pensait ?

Harry tremblait. Il savait que Drago le sentait en face de lui. Pouvait-il imaginer pourquoi ? Pouvait-il comprendre ce que ça pouvait lui faire d'enfin réaliser ces gestes que tant de fois il avait imaginé, en ayant honte par la suite ? Pouvait-il ressentir l'excitation qui émanait de ses tremblements ?

La tête toujours posé dans le creux de son cou, ses mains descendirent encore plus bas. Elles s'attaquaient maintenant à la boucle de sa ceinture. Un léger mouvement pour sortir le bout de la ceinture, un étirement pour amener la ceinture à sortir de son encoche et le tour était joué. Jamais Drago n'aurait pensé Harry Potter capable de tant de dextérité à mesure que ce dernier lui défaisait les boutons de son pantalon. Lorsqu'il arriva au dernier, Drago se redressa dans un automatisme qui le surprit lui-même. Harry agrippa le pantalon par les coins et commença à le baisser jusqu'aux genoux. Tandis que le blond s'asseyait sur les fesses, le griffondor le regardait faire avec un petit sourire à la fois ému et gêné d'assister à cette scène qu'il avait lui-même crée de ses gestes.

« Alors quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? Tu te dégonfle ? » Le sourire de Drago se faisait de plus en plus joueur.

« Ça ne fait que commencer Malfoy »

Et alors même que Drago s'apprêtait à répliquer pour l'avoir entendu l'appeler par son nom, Harry prit les deux bouts du pantalon au niveau des pieds de Drago et les tira vers lui. Drago Malfoy se trouvait face à lui, en sous-vêtement, juste à un doigt de la nudité absolu dont leur pari faisait référence.

« On y est presque Potter. Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu fais maintenant ? » Drago était assis face à lui, les jambes encore écartées après le passage du pantalon, s'appuyant sur les bras placés légèrement derrière lui. Harry se dressa sur ses genoux et balança son corps en avant pour pouvoir marcher vers lui à quatre pattes, comme un félin. Ses genoux restèrent à niveau des chevilles de Drago, tandis que ses mains passaient à gauche et à droite des hanches de ce dernier. Et tandis qu'il approchait de plus en plus sa bouche de la sienne, il la détourna pour lui susurrer à l'oreille : « N'espère pas trop t'en tirer si près du but mon grand. J'ai gagné la première manche. » Dans un geste ample, il saisit le seul vêtement qu'il restait à son prisonnier et le tira vers lui, bien plus rapidement que le reste des autres affaires.

Drago se trouvait nu à cet instant en face de lui et Harry pu remarquer à quel point l'envi de ce dernier était visible et palpable.

Harry enroula son bras gauche autour de la taille de Drago et l'amena tout contre lui pour l'embrasser. Ces jambes toujours écartées passèrent de chaque coté des hanche de Harry et pendant que ce dernier l'embrassait passionnément, il glissa sa main dans ces longs cheveux d'un noir de jais et les empoigna pour plaquer encore plus fort et plus passionnément son visage contre le sien. Ce baiser sembla durer une éternité et l'excitation de Drago conte la cuisse de Harry se faisait de plus en plus présente.

Il n'en pouvait plus et dans un geste d'une rare puissance, il prit Drago dans ces bras pour l'amener dans son lit. Il se posa à coté de lui et tout en l'embrassant avec une fougue déferlante, il put enfin parcourir tout son corps de sa main libre. L'autre lui servant à le presser toujours plus fort contre lui. Sa main se baladait au grès de ses envies. Elle passa sur son torse, continua sur son bras pour y revenir, descendit le long des volumes de son ventre, toujours plus bas. Il la passa sur une cuisse, en caressa l'intérieur, remonta légèrement et prit un temps d'arrêt.

Le corps de Drago était dans tous ces états. Il frémissait nerveusement, basculant légèrement pour amener cette main baladeuse là ou il voulait. Elle y était presque et l'arrêt qu'elle marquait était tout bonnement inconcevable. Il en voulait plus, encore plus.

Harry empoigna son amant, obéissant ainsi aux appels de ce corps en extase. Sa main montait et descendait en cadence avec le roulement de la langue qui dansait avec celle de Drago, ce qui rendait ce baiser en plus passionné, fougueux et exaltant.

Drago se redressa nerveusement, amenant avec lui la bouche de son amant. Quand tous deux furent en position assise, il déboutonna frénétiquement la chemise du balafré. Il voulait sentir le contact de sa peau, il voulait rétablir l'équilibre. Les vêtements du griffondor volèrent rapidement au-delà des limites du lit et comparé à lui, Drago ne prenait pas le temps de faire durer cette cérémonie, jugeant qu'il avait assez attendu pour ne pas s'embarrasser des préliminaires de déshabillage. Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvaient assis, l'un à coté de l'autre, les jambes allongées, se tenant tous deux sur l'un de leur bras, leur torse tourné l'un vers l'autre. Leur visage étaient à quelques centimètres, leurs bouches se frôlaient presque et chacun pouvait sentir la respiration de l'autre se déposer sur la limite de leurs lèvres, comme un appel inaudible les appelant à continuer encore et plus ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur leur front, coulaient le long de leur ventre à la respiration saccadée, humidifiaient leurs lèvres et les rendant encore plus désirables. Tous deux plongés dans cette contemplation commune, chacun voulant faire le geste qui relancera leur étreinte, mais ne voulant ce résoudre à briser cet instant de pure magie physique.

Ils se regardaient intensément, la pression qui régnait entre eux était étouffante, leurs bouches enflammées par cet échange, et brûlantes à l'idée de vouloir recommencer, semblaient vouloir bouger.

« Je t', je…, je… » Tous deux s'échangèrent ces quelques mots quasi inaudibles, mais aucun ne pouvait les terminer. Pourquoi ? Ils étaient si faciles à dire. De toutes les phrases créées en ce monde, celle là était la plus adaptée, la plus naturelle… mais pourquoi ces mots ne sortaient pas de la bouche de l'un comme de l'autre ? Le balbutiement de cette phrase qu'ils avaient tous deux envi de dire se perdait dans le souffle de leur respiration haletante.

Et c'est le serpentard qui brisa le temps de cet instant suspendu. Il empoigna Harry et le pressa contre lui pour l'embrasser avec une fougue nouvelle, plus féroce, plus hargneuse, plus frustré. Il plaqua le griffondor sur le dos et se pressa contre lui. Et tout en l'embrassant, il fit balancer son corps de haut en bas, de gauche à droite, pressant son bassin contre le sien, leur deux membres l'un contre l'autre. Il voulait oublier cette imperfection de court instant dans ces bras et l'effacer avec des gestes plus marquant, pour donner de la consistance à cet échange. Son esprit s'égarait un moment et les questions affluaient.

« Dans qu'elle monde crois-tu que notre histoire est possible ? Dans celui là ? Planqué entre quatre murs ? Tu ne veux pas pouvoir regarder tes amis en face sans avoir besoin de leur mentir ? Tu crois que tu pourras oublier tout ce que je t'ai fais subir durant 7ans comme ça, sans rien dire ? Tu ne te rend pas compte que notre monde n'est pas fait pour qu'on y vive ensemble, comme ça ? »

Il voulait l'entendre gémir, le sentir s'abandonner dans ses bras, il voulait qu'il lui appartienne tout entier, qu'il hurle son nom.

« Mais je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose de fort entre nous. Quelque chose de tout aussi fort que la magie qui nous est propre. Mais qui ne pourra jamais fleurir comme on le souhaite. Car même nous, nous n'y croyons pas vraiment. »

Il le caressa et l'empoigna à son tour. Ses gestes se faisaient nerveux mais appliqués. Il sentit la main de Harry passer dans ses cheveux et dire « encore, encore… ». Drago sentit son amant enrouler ses bras autour de son dos et ses jambes autour des siennes.

« Je ne pourrais jamais oublier cette nuit en ta présence, elle compte beaucoup trop pour moi. Et je ne pourrais jamais partir loin de toi, car j'en mourrais. Tu as toujours fait partit de moi, tu as toujours été dans ma tête… et maintenant d'une manière encore plus précieuse, encore plus ineffaçable. Tu es en moi, à tout jamais. »

Plaqué tout contre lui, il commença un mouvement de va et vient, son corps pressé contre le sien, sa virilité posée contre la sienne. Tous deux partirent dans ce mouvement masculin, gémissant à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de l'autre. Ils avaient chaud et l'excitation se faisait de plus en plus intense.

« Oh oui Harry, se verra… souvent. On ira marcher dehors, on se racontera nos souvenirs, nos semaines, nos projets. On se présentera nos femmes, celles que l'on aimera mais pas comme on s'aime tous les deux. On se retrouvera pour faire de longs vols en balais. On essaiera de se construire une amitié qui sera certainement plus solide que l'histoire bancale qu'on se refuse tous les deux à officialiser de cette simple formule : aimer.

On deviendra important l'un pour l'autre, mais pas comme ça. On deviendra indispensable l'un pour l'autre. Je serais ton soutient et toi le mien. Cette nuit marque le nouveau départ de notre relation… mais e, cet instant, on sait tous les deux que ça ne pourra pas se faire comme ça. Qu'on ne deviendra jamais un couple. Et c'est pour ça qu'on s'en est veut, qu'on enrage, que l'on est frustré dans ce silence pesant. C'est pour ça que je vis ce moment comme s'il était le dernier. De toute façon il y a trop à faire, trop à reconstruire, trop à effacer. Toi qui ne me connais pas et moi qui te connais si peu. Si seulement un signe de toi pouvait me faire penser le contraire ? Mais c'est vain, et je le sais bien. Car jamais on ne pourra se dire cette formule quoi pourrait tout changer entre nous. »

Harry gémissait. Ce moment inimaginable, il y a encore quelques mois, était en train de ce produire. Le fantôme qui hantait ses nuits, cette personne qu'il a cherché pendant des mois comme un dément se frottait contre lui, prenait du plaisir avec lui et lui en procurait. Il lui appartenait et cet instant inavouable à leur entourage, ils le partageaient tous les deux, seulement tous les deux. Il voulait que cet instant reste unique, pour lui prouver oh combien il pouvait tenir a lui. Il saisi sa baguette sans que son amant ne s'en rende compte et la dirigea sur le poste radio qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces sans que Drago ne remarque le changement de son attitude… bien qu'il avait remarqué que le serpentard avait l'esprit ailleurs, tourmenté par des questions sur le devenir de ce qui était en train de se passer entre eux. Il se focalisa sur le sortilège et le murmura dans sa tête, très fort. Un léger fil de lumière rouge pal alla heurter la façade du poste qui s'alluma. Une musique commença.

Il resserra son étreinte et tressaillit quand son amant fit de même. Il était persuadé que Drago avait entendu et connu ce qu'il venait de déclencher. Cette chanson dont il savait qu'elle allait faire mouche. Lui et son pire ennemi, partageaient en cet instant un moment de rare affection. Ils partageaient le plus grand moment d'intimité possible entre deux êtres, un moment de pure affection. Il y avait bien un mot plus fort à exprimer que tout cela mais qui restait bloqué au fond sa gorge et de ses pensées. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à le lui dire sans être certain qu'il lui dirait la même chose après. Car s'il ne lui disait pas et qu'il partait par la suite, il ne s'en remettrait pas.

La musique arriva à ses oreilles. Le jeune blondinet ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner et resserra son étreinte à l'instant même ou Harry resserrait la sienne. Comment cette chanson pouvait elle arriver à ses oreilles ? Il détourna son regard et vit la baguette dans la main du griffondor. « Il aurait fait ça lui-même ? » se dit-il intérieurement. « Mais comment peut-il connaître cette chanson dont même moi je ne connais pas le nom ? Il ne l'a pas choisit par hasard, j'en suis sûr. » Il se laissait bercer par cette balade et profitait des caresses de son héros.

La musique enveloppait l'espace et arriva par fragments à ses oreilles.

« A travers la tempete nous atteignons le rivage  
Tu donnes tout mais tu veux davantage »

Mais ce n'était pas le cas, il se donnait à lui, entièrement et ils partageaient cet instant ensemble.

« Avec ou sans toi  
Je ne peux pas vivre...avec ou sans toi »

Etait-ce vrai ? Pouvait-il vivre avec lui ? Pouvait-il s'en séparer et vivre autrement ? Dans les deux cas, pourrait-il vivre, tout simplement ? Tout était compliqué, tellement compliqué, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et tout impliquait tellement de changement pour la suite.

« Et tu te trahis  
Et tu te trahis  
Et tu te trahis »

C'était peu être vrai. Mais dans ce cas, que pouvait-il faire ? Que devait-il faire pour ne rien regretter ?

« Tu m'as trouvé sans rien à gagner  
Et plus rien à perdre »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai. » Se disait-il dans sa tête. « J'ai quelque chose à gagner. Certes, il y aura des pertes. Mais qu'elle sera leur poids face à ce que j'aurais en échange ? Je pourrais m'en mordre les doigts ? Mais si je ne tente rien, à quoi ça me sert d'être ici, près de lui ? »

Drago s'arrêta un court instant. Harry le regardait droit dans les yeux. Il avait sentit que quelque chose le perturbait, qu'il réfléchissait tout en se donnant à lui.

Harry le regarda, haletant, avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Il savait ce qui trottait dans la tête du jeune homme.

« Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant? »

Drago fut toucher par ce sourire et rassuré par cette phrase qui lui était si familière, puisqu'il l'avait employé quelques heures auparavant. Cette phrase qui, employé en cet instant précis et avec cette musique, lui fit comprendre que finalement, Harry le comprenait beaucoup mieux que ce qu'il pensait.

Harry ouvrit la bouche à nouveau : « Drago, j… je t… t'ai… ». Mais avant qu'il ait pu finir cette phrase qui lui venait si mal, avec toute la peur qu'elle portait en elle, Drago le pressa contre lui pour l'embrasser encore plus intensément que jusqu'alors. Il espérait que Harry comprenne sa réponse tout en se refusant qu'il puisse le lui dire avant qu'il ne le fasse. Il était hors de question que Potter le dise en premier.

La chaleur se faisait de plus en plus intense, insupportable. De la vapeur émanait d'eux deux. Drago n'en pouvait plus, il sentait tout son corps en feu, qui appelait cet être unique qui se tenait en face de lui. Il voulait le lui dire, il voulait qu'il le sache, enfin. Sa voix était saccadée et tremblante mais suffisamment audible pour que le griffondor puisse entendre ces mots qu'il avait attendu si longtemps : « Harry… Je t'aime. » Cette formule tant chargée en sens se fit entendre une seconde fois. Mais pas de la même personne et pas avec le même nom. Harry venait de lui dire la même chose. Et deux jeunes gens se laissèrent aller et au bout d'un moment, un son roque qu'ils poussèrent à l'unisson mis fin au mouvement de leurs corps, les laissant las, l'un sur l'autre, tentant de reprendre leur respiration et leurs esprits en même temps.

« Ouaw… » C'est le seul mot qu'ils avaient pu dire.

Drago glissa sur le flan de Harry. Les deux magiciens se retrouvaient en face l'un de l'autre, les yeux de l'un plongé dans ceux de l'autre. Drago avança sa tête près de lui et déposa un léger baiser sur ces lèvres. Harry, surpris par ce geste affectif, regarda son pire ennemi lui sourire et plonger la tête dans les coussins avant de s'endormir profondément, les bras toujours entourés contre lui. Harry le fixa quelques secondes avant d'en faire autant.

Toute cette pression accumulée pendant des mois et l'effort de cet échange plus qu'improbable les enfonça dans un profond sommeil, qui ne réveilla Harry que le lendemain.

Voilà ou il en était. Son regard se perdit sur la silhouette du jeune Malfoy qui dormait tout près de lui, la tête emplis des moments qu'ils avaient partagés quelques heures auparavant.

Drago tourna la tête vers Harry.

« Bonjours toi. Bien dormi ? »

« Très bien et toi mon grand ? »

« A merveille. Jamais je n'aurais pensé la compagnie d'un griffondor si agréable. »

« Si c'est un compliment, la formulation m'a l'air douteuse. » Harry lui sourit tendrement. Drago le lui rendit.

« Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Lui dit le serpentard avec un air amusé.

« Tu ne vas pas me le dire tous les jours quand même !!!??!!! »

« Si » Son sourire se fit plus large « Jusqu'à que tu me redise la formule magique ».

« Mais qu'elle formule ? »

« Celle que tu m'as dite hier soir ».

Harry sourit. Il prit sa baguette et ralluma la radio qui entama la même musique.

« Comment savais-tu que j'aimais cette chanson ? »

« Quand je t'ai vu hier dans cette boutique, j'ai reconnu les paroles sur tes lèvres. Mrs Weasley l'aime beaucoup aussi. Elle l'a chanté tout un été. »

« Grand dieu !!!!! Je dois quelque chose à un Weasley !?! »

« Y a de grande chance mon chéri. Et quand tu m'as dis que tu étais sortit parce que ça faisait des semaines que tu sombrais seul chez toi, je me suis dit que se n'était effectivement pas le piano qui te faisait cet effet là, mais la chanson que tu chantais. C'est peu être la seule chose que je sache réellement sur toi. » Il eu un sourire timide, ému et à la fois un peu triste. Comme si cette seule phrase agrandissait le fossé qu'il y a entre eux deux.

« Peut être Potter… Mais c'est la seule chose que personne ne sait, sauf toi maintenant. » Il lui sourit tendrement, avec un brin d'amusement en attendant sa réaction.

« Mais quand vas-tu arrêter de m'appeler Potter !!?!! C'est agaçant à la fin !!! »

« Quand tu me l'auras dit mon Pote-Potter-d'Amour ».

« Drago, je t'aime. »

Ils s'embrassèrent, enroulés dans les draps. Drago saisi la baguette d'Harry et d'un mouvement du poignet, il ferma les volets de la fenêtre.

« Dit moi Harry ? »

« Oui mon chéri.»

« Y aura moyen d'amener quelques meuble dans ce trou à rat pour le rendre plus vivable ? »

« Ta gueule Malfoy et n'arrête pas ce que tu es en train de faire. »

FIN.


	7. Chapter 6

AUTEUR : Adrry Potter

GENRE : Yaoi

COUPLE : HP/DM

DISCLAMER : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à elle (notre mentor à tous, J.KROWLING)

Ps : Suite de l'histoire qu'à partir de la 5ème reviews. Prendre deux minutes pour dire ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est pas très long et ça motive toujours… surtout quand on est pas très sur que ce que l'on raconte puisse intéresser ou plaire. D'avance, merci infiniment.

**CHAPITRE 6 : L'union des cœurs.**

Tout était calme en ce matin de Mars sur le chemin de Traverse. De son lit, Harry pouvait entendre Olivander s'écrier sur un Garçon à qui il avait confié une mauvaise baguette. D'ailleurs, pourquoi acheter une nouvelle baguette en cette saison de l'année ? Les cours sont bientôt finis. Ce dernier a dû casser la sienne comme l'avait fait Ron quelques années auparavant. Comme le disait le vieil homme, une baguette choisi son maître… Combien de baguettes peuvent choisir le même propriétaire ? Harry doutait que ce nombre puisse être très élevé et pensait bien que cette farandole d'explosions diverses allait bien durer encore quelques heures avant que le spécialiste en baguettes magiques n'abandonne pour lui en refourguer une standard en bois de platane contenant un crin de poney, tout a fait inoffensif et qui ne risquerait pas d'exploser à tout va.

Tout autour, les cris des chouettes se mêlaient à ceux des enfants et des mères qui leurs couraient après. Certains voulaient un balai comme leur grand frère et grande sœur. D'autres voulaient la même chouette que leur papa. Et toujours la réponse se faisait la même : « Tu devras attendre de recevoir ta lettre d'admission pour l'école de magie de Poudlard mon petit ».

Seulement voilà, l'école n'était plus qu'un grand tas de ruines après la dure bataille de Juin dernier et, actuellement, il n'était donné que quelques cours par les professeurs qui avaient survécu et qui se sont installés dans un coin du grand jardin entourant le château, faisant une pierre deux coups en transmettant leur maigre savoir et racontant le périple dont tous les sorciers parleront jusqu'à la fin des temps. « Maigre savoir » était le mot. De cette bataille n'ont survécu que les poltrons, les froussard et les déserteurs. Les braves, ceux qui avaient un don, un vrai, se sont donnés dans cette bataille jusqu'à la finet sont encore pour la plus grande partie à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste pour les plus chanceux… les autres sont morts, tout simplement.

Néanmoins, malgré tout ce remue-ménage, dans une chambre peu meublée donnant sur l'allée principale, un jeune garçon était assis sur son lit, regardant l'unique fissure de son plafond, cette unique fissure qui lui rappelait celle qu'il a en lui. Il ne bouge pas. En fait, il ne sait plus combien d'heure il a passé dans cette position. La seule chose qui donne la sensation du temps qui passe, c'est le bruit du dehors. Ses rideaux sont tirés, mais il ne s'en plaint pas. Il s'y est habitué depuis le matin ou après le départ de Drago il les a tiré pour ne plus les rouvrir. C'était il y a dix-huit jours.

« C'est impossible… Bien fait pour toi…». Ces mots ne cessaient de sortir de sa bouche depuis. Comme un vieux souvenir qu'il avait oublié et qui lui revient. Il se revoit étendu sur le sol de la forêt interdite, ses forces l'abandonnant. « Pourquoi n'y suis-je pas resté ? ». « Je suis débile, stupide et profondément atteint. Mais quand je ferme les yeux, c'est toi que je vois. C'est toi que je regarde… » Certainement, il fallait au moins que je sois atteint pour dire une connerie pareille, devant lui en plus ! Et qu'est ce ça m'a apporté ? Rien !

Dehors, dans ce tumulte résonnant, tout était en mouvement, excepté une personne : Drago.

Ca fait effectivement dix-huit jours qu'il vient constamment sonner à sa porte et qu'il attend qu'il veuille bien tirer ces rideaux pour le voir. Il aurait voulu transplaner jusque dans son unique pièce mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Comme quoi, sept ans à Poudlard ne lui avaient pas été complètement inutiles. « Très certainement un sors de barrage » Se disait-il debout contre la façade de la maison d'en face, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre aux rideaux tirés. Que pouvait-il bien y faire ? Rien et il le savait bien. Il savait dans quel état se trouvait Harry. Où en tout cas il pouvait au moins l'imaginer.

Il sonne à nouveau, mais il sait déjà que sa démarche est vaine. Mais il tente, parce qu'il ne peut rien faire d'autre. Parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre. Elle était si facile l'époque où ils n'avaient qu'à se détester. Au moins tout été simple et dans le bon ordre des choses. Mais non, il a fallu que cette nuit se fasse. Le réveil reste net dans sa tête, ainsi que leur conversation. En fait, c'est surtout lui qui avait parlé, peut être parce que c'était lui qui avait les idées les plus claires, parce qu'il savait déjà où tout ça ne pouvait que aller. Mais il lui avait fait du mal et même s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte ce matin là parce que le Griffondor lui avait demander de revenir le voir, la porte close du soir lui avait bien fait comprendre que la journée avait dû être très dure pour lui émotionnellement. Satanés Griffondors et satané Potter !!! Mais il le comprenait et il s'en voulait de ne pouvoir rien faire d'autre que de rester là et de ne passe savoir comment l'en faire sortir.

Il sortit un morceau de parchemin de sa poche et écrivit un rapide, « est-ce que tout va bien au moins ? », qu'il plia avant de le poser par terre. Il saisit sa baguette magique et dit « animaré vitalé ». Le parchemin plié se mit à bouger, des bouts pouvant être assimiler à des membres se décollèrent pour se mettre à marcher et passer en dessous de la porte d'entrée. Curieusement, ça avait marché, mais se n'est pas pour autant qu'il y eu une réponse. Mais il attendrait encore et il espérait que celui qui n'ouvrait plus ses rideaux le savait.

Il entendit un bruit sourd à coté de lui. Le bruit de quelqu'un qui venait de transplaner pour atterrir près de lui. Il tourna la tête et se figea net.

Devant lui se tenait celui contre qui il avait expulsé toute sa rage la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, alors qu'il voulait juste aider son ami. Ron Weasley regardait la même fenêtre que lui, l'air nonchalant, les mains dans les poches, la mine grave. Les derniers évènements avaient marqués son visage. Des traits durs parcouraient se visage qui autrefois ne respirait que la niaiserie à ses yeux. Drago en était si surpris qu'il n'osa poser aucune question et attendit qu'il fasse le premier pas, laissant s'installer un silence pesant.

« Alors Malfoy… Tu compte venir ici jusqu'à quand comme ça ? ».

Drago se renferma, avouer quoique soit devant ce personnage ne lui était pas familier, faisant resurgir ces cotés Serpentard de base. « Et toi, que fais-tu ici Weasley ? » réussit-il malgré tout à dire froidement.

« Je viens voir comment tu t'en sors depuis ces dix-huit derniers jours et j'ai de la peine pour mon meilleur ami. ». Drago esquissa un mouvement mais Ron continua de parler. « Pas le peine de prendre la mouche et ta baguette, on est plus à l'heure des règlements de compte ».

« Mais bon sang ! Où avait-il trouvé autant de répartit et d'assurance ? ». Se demanda le Serpentard. «Il a mis du tonus plus dans son jus de citrouille du matin ? ».

Mais au lieu de continuer, Ron laissa s'installer à nouveau le silence, accoudé contre le mur au coté de Malfoy, regardant tous deux cette fenêtre. Le temps défila, plusieurs heures sans qu'aucun des deux ne bougent ou disent quoique se soit.

Harry tenait encore le morceau de parchemin qui avait marché jusqu'à lui. Ça faisait bien quatre ou cinq heures mais il n'arrivait pas à le lâcher. Comme s'il le reliait directement avec celui qui était dehors, ne sachant pas qu'il n'attendait plus seul…

Ron lui tendit la main. Malfoy la regarda. Elle était fermée. Quel intérêt se disait-il ? Aucun très certainement, encore une bizarrerie tout droit sortit des chambres des Griffondors.

La main de Ron s'ouvrit pour remettre dans la sienne un miroir. « Un miroir ? Tu me prends pour qui Weasley ? Granger ? ».  
« Grand dieu non ! » Lui répondit le rouquin. « Si tu y regarde dedans tu y verra celui que tu veux y voir. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que celui que tu veux voir a exactement le même que celui que tu tiens et que tous deux sont reliés. Ce miroir est le dernier cadeau que Harry a reçu de mon parrain, le dernier rempart qui aurait pu l'empêcher de se flageller comme il l'a fait après que ce dernier ne soit partit derrière un voile de silence. Si tu regardes ce miroir, c'est lui que tu verras… Parce que lui, il n'a jamais plus quitté le sien. »

Drago avait le regard fixé sur le petit miroir qu'il tenait à présent, un léger vague a l'âme en pensant à tout ce qu'il représentait.

Un claquement se fit entendre et il leva la tête. Weasley n'était plus là, il avait transplané. Pourquoi avait-il fait tout ce chemin pour le lui amener et pourquoi lui confier un tel présent ?

Toujours adossé contre le mur de la maison se trouvant en fasse de celle de Harry, il se laissa tomber à terre, glissant contre la parois rappeuse et qui avait très certainement abîmer le dos des vêtements qu'il portait. Il regarda le miroir un bon moment, un rideau de cheveux blond et soyeux lui tombant sur le visage, la bouche entrouverte comme pour murmurer un sort quelconque, une parole, une prière, ses yeux embrumés par ce qui était bon ou non de faire en cet instant précis, la tête pleine des sourires de cette personne qui lui manquait.

Ce qu'il voulait ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment lui-même, mais il voulait voir ce qu'il ne pouvait voir de là où il était.

Il tourna le miroir dans tous les sens, impossible de savoir comment le faire marcher.

« Harry… » Sortit de sa bouche comme dans un souffle désespéré. Il prononça son nom car c'était la seule chose qui traversait son esprit de part en part et qui ne partait pas.

Le miroir se mis à briller, une cassure apparut sur le verre laissant voir l'intérieur d'une chambre, peu éclairée, avec peu de meuble et un lit. Un lit ou était couché un jeune homme qui pleurait à grosse larme tout en serrant près de lui un bout de papier. Ce même bout de papier qu'il lui avait envoyé quelques heures plus tôt.

Son cœur se serra et sa main se crispa sur le petit miroir carré à l'aspect ancien. L'image se troublait et s'était normal car le l'eau tombait dessus. C'était des larmes, celles du jeunes Serpentard, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte car celles qui coulaient de ses yeux couleur acier l'empêchaient de s'en rendre compte.

De ses sanglots, sa voie monta en lamentation et en tristesse. Le jeune homme était blessé là ou il ne savait pas quel sort employer pour que ça fasse moins mal.

A l'intérieur de la maison, un autre jeune homme avait craqué lui aussi. Il serrait ce bout de parchemin contre lui. Ce parchemin qui affichait il n'y a pas si longtemps « est-ce que tout va bien ? » et qui au bout de quelques heures avait vu réapparaître les mots « Tu me manques » à sa surface, effaçant les inscriptions précédentes.

Le jeune homme qui pensait avoir grandit le matin même se rendait compte qu'il n'en était rien et que malgré tous ses effort, ça ne passerait pas si facilement. En plein cœur de ses pleurs, il entendit s'y mêler ceux de celui qui les avait provoqué, ce qui n'eu comme effet que d'amplifier sa peine. Il était brisé, tout comme le reflet qu'il laissait dans le miroir de son compagnon de solitude. Brisé comme ce miroir au moment ou il le jeta comme il s'est senti jeté a son tour. Mais il ne le voyait pas. Cette cassure, seul Drago l'a vu, ne faisant que renvoyé à celle qu'il avait actuellement en lui.

Cette nuit là, deux cœurs de sorciers pleurèrent à l'unisson de leurs erreurs, de leurs rêves et de leurs désillusions.


End file.
